Just above average
by WolfdemonTaika
Summary: sequel to Sanity is so Overrated... Toria returns! but something's gone very wrong! What is everyone going to do?
1. Prologue

Just Above Average

Disclaimer: sorry I wish but I don't own…

Prologue

Botan frowned as she saw him bury himself deeper in his grief. Without a word, she kneeled down beside him and hugged him, comforting him…Kurama just sat there silently. 'She's gone' was the one word that kept repeating in his mind.

"What's everyone so upset about?" asked Koenma. He had a grin on his face….which effectively pissed Yusuke off.

Yusuke stood up and slugged Koenma in the face. "Why the hell are you smiling?! Toria's dead!"

Koenma wiped the blood from his face. "Don't worry! I can bring her back!" He disappeared when it looked like Yusuke was going to torture him very slowly to death.

Kurama stared at the spot where Koenma disappeared. 'Bring her back?...' he thought. A small ray of hope started to gleam for him….

End chappie!!!

A/N: I know that was a sucky prologue…but the story is better I promise! It's just that I haven't completely finished writing it yet (I'm working on chappie 4 as we speak) so it may take a while to update….


	2. Chapter 1: Back?

Just Above Average.

Summary: Sequel to Sanity is so Overrated. Toria is brought back from the dead, but not all is, as it seems…

Disclaimer: Still don't own!

A/N: Well…we're baaack! I just had to write a sequel! Thankyou Darkness is my savior for leaving a review on my sucky prologue!  
Yusuke: of course you did…you just HAD to write a sequel!  
Me: Oh shut up! Well here we go!

Chapter 1: Back?!  
Yusuke froze. "Bring her back?" he asked. Koenma nodded. "Then do it!" he growled.  
Koenma sighed and disappeared back to the Spirit World. Arriving he summoned me. "Are you ready Toria?" he asked.  
"Naturally Diaper Breath" I retorted as I looked at him.  
"That's not fair! I haven't been in that form since you told me not to!" Koenma whined.  
I rolled my eyes then looked at him. "I assume that you mentioned the side effects?" I asked.  
Koenma grew very nervous. "Well not exactly…they didn't give me a chance to" he ducked as several papers flew off of the desk.  
"You didn't tell them?!" I yelled. I glared at him for several minutes, and then sighed. "Fine…but you will explain it to them as I return." I growled. "Stupid Diaper Breathe" I muttered mutinously.  
Koenma sighed as he grabbed a single sheet of paper and signed it. As I felt myself fade, I gave Koenma one last glare. "Now" I growled.  
Koenma sweat dropped and returned to the Living World. I was beginning to take solid form as he showed back up. "Before she returns completely, you should know something. She won't remember anything." Koenma explained quickly.  
Yusuke looked tempted to slug Koenma as he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and spotted me holding a shoe.  
"You need to wash your hair," I stated with a smirk. "I'm sorry Grease Monkey, but you use too many hair care products" I knowingly pissed Yusuke off as I examined the others.  
As I glanced at the group, two of them caught my eye. A read head who was looking a bit startled and a raven hair shorty who had unreadable crimson eyes, I blushed as I realized I was staring. "Uh…hi. I'm Toria" I said cheerily. When I got no answer, I sighed and muttered under my breath.  
I sensed someone lunging at me and stepped to the side. I spotted Yusuke sprawled on the ground and laughed. "Grease Monkey! What are you doing?" I asked as I dodged him again and kicked him in the butt. Everyone looked at me. "What? I am a demon" I said this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Granted I was in demon form, so it was kinda obvious.  
Yusuke looked at Koenma. "I thought you said that she wouldn't remember anything" he looked at Koenma, waiting for an explanation.  
"Perhaps I should explain…she'll remember everything except the people," Koenma laughed nervously. "You have to rebuild the relationships you had with her" Koenma stepped back. "Well I have to go…bye!" he said and disappeared.  
Yusuke growled and turned to me. I smiled brightly. "Well Grease Monkey? I'm starved, let's go get some food." I slapped him on the back as I returned to human form.  
"My name's not 'Grease Monkey' it's Yusuke Urameshi" he said with a glare.  
"Whatever…Grease Monkey" I smirked before walking over to see everyone else.  
Yusuke growled as he watched me. "Bitch' he muttered. Suddenly he was sent flying through a tree.  
"What did you call me, Yusuke?" I asked coldly. I landed lightly on my feet.  
Yusuke laid there looking slightly dazed, "uh…nothing"  
"Thought so," I answered. My fangs glinted slightly. "Can we go now?" I asked.  
Suddenly I felt someone hugging me. Their scent was somehow familiar. "I can't believe you're back," murmured a voice. I turned to see who it was.  
I was met with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen and the reddest hair imaginable. It took my breath away. "Back?" I whispered.   
He nodded. "Yes, Toria, back. I love you so much. I'm Kurama" he nuzzled my neck.  
I stepped back, slightly bewildered "How can you love me when I have no clue who you are?" I asked. I thought I saw a glimmer of sadness.  
"We both love you. You can't remember us, but we love you so much" Kurama said softly. Everyone started walking back to Genkai's temple.  
"We?" I asked. Kurama nodded and pointed to the raven haired, crimson-eyed shorty. I nodded and ran to catch up to him. "Hi! What's your name?" I asked. He didn't answer. I frowned, ready to go back to Kurama, when I heard,  
Hiei  
I blinked several times, trying to make sense of what was going on. Are you my conscience? I asked randomly. I saw shorty look at me and chuckle softly.  
No…that's my name answered the voice.  
Hiei? That's a funny name…so who are you?  
The guy next to you he answered.  
Oh…can I ask you something?  
Hn  
I'll take that as a yes. Is my brain squishy?  
Hiei stopped and looked at me for the longest time How would I know?  
Well you're in my head…  
Hiei sweat dropped. I'm in it mentally, not physically.  
I shrugged and skipped off to meet everyone else.  
Hiei sighed; things were certainly going to be interesting.

End Chappie!

A/N: Well here we go should I continue it?  
Yusuke: No  
Me: Oh shut up Grease Monkey! You have no opinion!  
Yusuke: I know (

Okay so it starts off rather slow but I promise it gets funnier….review pweasey pweasey pwease!


	3. Chapter 2: Why me?

Chapter 2: Why Me?

Disclaimer: yes I own it!  
Yusuke: do not!  
Me: do to!  
Police: you are under arrest. For stealing Yu Yu Hakusho  
Me: ( in that case…I still don't own 'mutters to self' I will steal it and I will own it insert evil laugh

A/N: Well here's chapter two. But I really need suggestions for this story…and I will give you credit if I use your ideas!

Yusuke glared at me, deciding how to kill me. I simply smiled at him. Suddenly his hair went up in flames. His screams sounded just like a girl's scream. I laughed and looked over to the one person I knew was responsible. That blonde fire demon. I liked her. She was fun to hang around, and seemed to enjoy the same stuff I did. She grinned at me and gave a thumb's up. I nodded and sat down to watch TV. Who knew that little old woman, Genkai, had so many damn stairs? Just thinking about it made me exhausted, going up them like to have killed me! Suddenly the remote disappeared! I blinked and looked around. Yusuke, with his smoking hair, smirked at me and held up the remote. I growled, trying to figure out how to kill him.  
FLASHBACK  
I bared my fangs and growled softly. Yusuke was oblivious to the danger he was in. He flipped through the channels as I bared my teeth. Suddenly I lunged at him, bit his hand, and grabbed the remote back! Yusuke howled in pain and glared daggers at me. I smiled innocently, "What?"  
"Don't you 'what' me you flea-bitten hag!" Yusuke snarled and lunged for the remote.  
I screamed and jumped into Kurama's arms "Kurama! Don't let him kill me! I'm too special to die!" I wailed. Kurama smiled and shook his head at Yusuke.  
"Special being the keyword" muttered Yusuke as he turned around. He was knocked unconscious as my shoe hit him in the head.  
END FLASHBACK  
I gasped and screamed as it felt like the memory was being pushed into my brain. My nose started bleeding profusely and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Then everything went black.  
When I came to, I stared up into the faces of my concerned friends, then I became aware of a throbbing headache. I moaned and closed my eyes again. "Kurama? My head hurts" I whined.  
I felt someone pick me up and lay me on the couch. "What happened Toria?" I heard Genkai ask.  
"Flashback…memory…illusion…whatever you want to call it. It hurt" I muttered as I cracked my eyes open again. Kurama was looking at me worridly, Hiei too. "I'm fine" I assured them. Then I spotted Yusuke. "So I'm a flea-bitten hag, mutt?" I asked weakly.  
Everyone blinked. Then Yusuke walked over to what looked like a portable DVD player. "Koenma! Up front and center!" he yelled  
"You really shoudn't yell Yusuke" Koenma appeared on the screen. "What?"  
"Toria just remembered something and bled all over the place doing it. You have some explaining to do" Yusuke growled  
Koenma frowned. "I was afraid of this. You all need to come here so we can fix this. I'll send Botan. Koenma out." The screen went blank.  
Everyone looked at me. I was busy balancing on the back of the couch. I grinned as I lost my balance. "What?" I asked, dazed from my fall. "Hiei…are you aware that the ground is hard?" I asked the fire demon.  
Hiei allowed himself a small smile as he helped me up "Okosan…you are hopeless" he whispered softly.  
"Am not" I protested. "Hiei…can I have some chopsticks?" I asked as I looked into his crimson eyes.  
Panic appeared in them "NO!" Hiei yelled. Lizzy and Evangeline let out yelps of surprise and looked at Hiei with looks of fear, curiosity, and amusement mixed. He regained his composure. "No, Toria, you can't"  
"But why?" I whined. "I want chopsticks!" I demanded as I pouted at Hiei.  
Yusuke snickered, earning a deathglare from Hiei. What sort of torture Hiei had in mind for the spirit detective, I would never find out because Botan chose to appear and hit the freak of a giant, Kuwabara, in the head with her oar on accident. I fell to the floor laughing. "Nitwit got hit in the head!" I sang. Everyone snickered as I started to dance to the odd little tune. Encouraged by their laughter, I took a bow and disappeared to the kitchen. I returned a few minutes later, chowing down on some fudge bars, I didn't realize that said fudge bars belonged to Hiei. I sat down on the couch, devouring the fudge bars, as the hum of conversations buzzed around me. I soon realized that the room had gone silent. I looked around, seeing the frightened faces, and encountered Hiei's glare. I shuddered and edged away from the look that promised death. "Um…hi?" I whispered.  
"Toria, can I speak with you in your room, alone?" he asked coldly.  
I was confused. Why would Hiei want to talk to me in my room of all places? "Um…okay?" I stood up, even more scared than I was a couple of minutes ago,. Something kept bothering me, it had to do with before my death. Kurama's glare showed me that something was very wrong.  
I was so lost in my musings that I didn't notice Hiei stop. I crashed into him and ended up landing on top of him. A blush flooded my face. Hiei smirked as I jumped off of him. He stood up and disappeared into my room. I followed silently, even more wary than before.  
My eyes scanned the room for the fire demon, taking in everything. My sword, blood stained, lay up against the wall next to Toran's much neater looking sword. The books were neatly lined up against the walls and my black desk with the gold scroll work was in pristine condition. A white envelope lay in the middle of the desk. Quickly I crossed to it. Tearing it open, I pulled out the letter. It was from Toran of all people, telling me that he was taking care of my mom and that she was okay.  
I let out a startled gasp as Hiei's arms wrapped around my waist from behind. As I went to pull away, I heard a possessive growl come from him. I froze and could've sworn that he started to purr. I giggled as the image of Hiei with cute little ears and a fluffy tail invaded my brain. Hiei spun me around to face him, eyeing me suspiciously. Unfortunately, he forgot to account for my clumsiness and I ended up falling on top of him.  
I blushed and looked at him. The glare he was sending me promised a painful death, I shivered at the thought. "Hey Hiei? Did anyone ever tell you that with ears and a tail you'd look like Yoko's mutant brother?" I asked, trying to distract him. Hiei blinked, obviously wondering if my memory loss had affected my brain. "And did you know that my father was a fox demon named Shu? And that I'm a little over 200 years old? How old are you Hiei? Or do you even have a birthday? Wait! You can't have a birthday because you weren't even born, you were hatched from and egg!" I let out a muffled protest as Hiei clamped a hand over my mouth.  
"Shut. Up. Okosan" he growled. He still had his hand over my mouth and it was taking all of my will power not to lick it. "How do you know all that when your supposed to have amnesia?" he asked once he calmed down.  
I shrugged and began to hum and make faces at Hiei. "I know a song…can I sing it Hiei?" I asked sweetly. When Hiei shook his head, I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well too bad 'cuz I'm gonna sing it anyways!" I yelled, looking very childish. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedaleedee, there they are a standing in a row, bump bump bump, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!" I laughed as Hiei sweat dropped.  
With an exasperated sigh, Hiei walked over to the door frame and started beating his head into it. "Why me?" he muttered  
"Trees!" I screamed and ran out the door.  
End Chappie!  
A/N: Okay, what do you think? Please give me suggestions if I'm going to make this funny!


	4. Chapter 3: Short trip ain't it?

Chapter 3: Short Trip Ain't It

Chapter 3: Short Trip Ain't It?  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, Yusuke would've been committed to an asylum years ago…

"Does anyone know where Toria went?" asked Botan. Hiei scowled at the thought of Toria and shook his head. "Maybe we should go look for her?" she suggested.  
"No!" growled Yusuke. "Let her get hit by a car" he was a bit peeved with her. She had hidden the remote again. It was the third time this week and he was mad!  
"Excuse me?" Yusuke spun around when he heard me growl. "Let me get hit by a car huh?" I glared at him and shifted into your demon form. Yusuke went wide eyed at the look I was giving him that said "I will set you ablaze then set you ashes ablaze!" (A/N: thank you Bill Engvall a true realist with a sense of humor!)  
"So Toria, what were you doing?" asked Kurama as he put a restraining hand on my shoulder.  
"Oh! I got a job!!" I beamed, instantly going back to my human form. Everyone blinked and waited for me to continue. "I'm a tour guide! It was so boring here!"  
Botan sighed. "Can we please go now? Koenma's waiting" she asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Koenma?" I asked. Botan nodded and pushed me through a portal. I yelped and let out a soft growl as I picked myself up off the ground. I really hated portals!  
"Hello Toria" greeted a teenaged boy with the word "Jr." tattooed on his head.  
"You know, that's a really stupid tattoo" I said as I began pilfering through his desk. Koenma scowled and nodded to the two ogres that had appeared in the doorway. They grabbed a hold of me and pulled me into the room they had come out of. "What the hell?!" I screamed as they strapped me to a table. Koenma muttered an incantation; and the next thing I knew, you were in spirit form. My spirit solidified, being in Spirit World had its perks after all, giving me a body…sort of. I also had all of my memories back. "Alright Koenma!" I snarled. "What the hell happened? I should not bleed to death while remembering something!"  
Koenma cowered under my death glare of DOOM! "Now Toria, calm down" he pleaded.  
"Calm down?" I whispered in a cold, chilling voice. "What did you do to me?" The temptation to ring Koenma's neck was almost irresistible.  
"Explain." growled Yusuke.  
I turned around and bared your teeth. "Simple, I came back but something went wrong. You really are a dumbass, you know that right?" I smirked as he glared at me  
Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and a whole conversation happened between them, it wasn't lost on me. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for an explaination. Kurama sent me a sheepish grin. "Toria, we were wondering if you could come back as you are now"  
I sighed and looked down. "Apparently I can't" I felt like crying.  
"Well there is another way" Koenma called from under his desk.  
At least someone respects me I thought "Spit it out already." I snapped, grinning as I spotted Hiei's disapproving look. "What?"  
I respect you he sounded childlike as he defended himself.  
I smiled yes you do I agreed.  
"Well, you can go into an unborn human child and grow up again. You'd keep all your memories that way." Koenma peeked out from under his desk.  
"And wait sixteen years? What do you guys think?" I looked at Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Botan. They all looked at me, weighing the options. Then one by one they nodded. "Very well, let's do it Koenma"  
"Hey, you'll be the best protected kid in the world" Botan said trying to cheer me up.  
"You're just trying to cheer me up so Lizzy and Evangeline won't kill you" I muttered as I shoved Koenma out of his chair and sat down. My eyes closed as I tried to prepare myself for the upcoming transition. It didn't sit right with me. "Koenma, can you swear under penalty of a slow and very painful death that nothing will happen?" I asked.  
"w-well…uh…n-not exactly" he stuttered.  
Very calmly, I stood up and walked over to the trembling spirit world prince. "What do you mean, not exactly?" I asked with a murderous glint in my eye.  
"W-well…t-there's always a r-risk" he stuttered  
I silenced him with a glare. He let put a terrified squeak and tried to make himself as small as possible. "Forget it" I growled. Yusuke opened his mouth to object, only to have Botan shove his head into the floor. "I won't, I'll go back to the way I was and re-learn everything! There's gotta be something to help me remember…" With cold determination, I marched back over to my body and nodded to Koenma to put me back in.  
Koenma stuttered through the incantation and I went back into my body. I woke up and looked around. "I'm hungry!" I complained.  
Kurama and Hiei sighed. The even more insane Toria was back! Kurama headed towards the door. I ran over and glomped him. "Hi Kura-kun! Where you going?" I asked.  
Kurama blinked at the new nickname. "Uh…crazy?" he asked.  
"Oh…short trip ain't it?" I asked. "Well while you're in crazy town, can you get some chocolate for me?" I pleaded. "Pwease?" I pulled out the puppy dog eyes.  
Kurama laughed. "I'll see what I can do" he promised  
"Yay!" I cheered and bounced over to Hiei. "Can we go home Hi-Kun?" I begged as I petted his hair.  
Hiei pulled my hand away from his hair and nodded. I grinned, but froze when I saw the portal. Hiei sighed and somehow I ended up with him holding me bridal style as he jumped through the portal. "You can open your eyes now" I opened my eyes and blushed when I realized that my nails were biting into Hiei's skin, causing bloody crescent moons to appear on his shoulder.  
I carefully removed myself from his arms and went into the kitchen Hiei handed me a plate of food and a fork. I frowned. "But those look funner to use" I said, pointing to the chopsticks. Hiei shook his head no and I pouted.  
"But Hiei, man, those may be her way to remember everything." Yusuke pointed out.  
Hiei regarded Yusuke with a murderous glare, but handed the chopsticks to me anyways.  
I squeaked in delight and ran over and patted Yusuke on the head. "Good boy, good grease monkey! Do you want a banana?" I cooed. Yusuke just sat there, giving me a 'wtf' look, so I shrugged and went back to my seat. I stuck out my tongue as I attempted to eat, but apparently some force on earth didn't want me to eat. One of my chopsticks flew and hit Hiei in the eye, while the other one hit Yusuke. I giggled nervously as Hiei glared at me. I opened my mouth to make some really stupid excuse when all of a sudden, my life flashed through my mind's eye. Everything I had ever known came crashing down around me. I remembered my death, and everything that had made me so insane. I remembered Ninjara from when we were both little girls. She had given me a severe case of amnesia when I gotten into an argument with her. My father, a fox demon named Shu (who was an old friend of Yoko's oddly enough), had gone after Ninjara to bring her back and apologize to me, but he disappeared and was never heard from again. You mother, who had been an amazing wolf demoness/spirit detective, disguised both me and herself as humans to keep me safe. It was understood that when a threat was no longer perceived, I would work with the current spirit detective and hopefully regain my memories…  
"Hey! Toria! What the hell?! Is anyone in there?" Yusuke yelled as he shook me.  
I blinked for a moment, trying to absorb all of the information. I looked at Yusuke, then down to the floor, then over to Hiei. Without warning, I started bawling. All of the pain I had ever known was starting to tear me apart from the inside out.  
Hiei appeared by my side. "What did you do?" I heard him growl.  
"Nothing!" Yusuke yelped.  
What's wrong Okosan? he asked.  
I'm so old! I cried It's my 226th birthday! I cried harder.  
Please tell me you're joking… he said softly  
No! So what? You don't want someone my age as your girlfriend?! I snapped. I turned bright red when I realized what I had said. Without looking at him, I turned and left.  
Where are you going? he asked.  
To work. DON'T follow me! I spat. I felt guilty for treating him like this, but I needed to figure this out on my own. What was I going to do now? I needed to find my father; I needed to know if he was dead or alive. I also needed to get out of this human guise. That required my mom's help. Inwardly, I groaned. That required a portal, which meant apologizing to Koenma. 'Just shoot me now' I thought  
"Toria! Wait for...us!" I heard Lizzy call. I turned around and grinned. It seemed that if Hiei couldn't watch me himself, he was going to send someone else to do it.  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked as they both collapsed at my feet. I nudged Lizzy with my shoe. "You didn't run all of the way did you? That's just stupid. Almost as stupid as Mai." I smirked as Lizzy scowled at me. "Well come on, I have to work." I said as I turned to head into the rather large building before me, labeled Tokyo Tours. Lizzy and Evangeline groaned as they pulled themselves up off the ground.  
End Chappie!

A/N: Well here we go. It's not much, but I'm working on it…..leave me a review if you want me to continue with this, and I promise that it'll only get more insane….


	5. updates

Updates…

Updates….

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever!! I'm working on it! Honest but not only have I hit writer's block but the person who types these up for me has been really busy! I'll update as soon as humanly possible!! I promise! And thank you to all who have read this. I do my best in the comedy department…but while I try to work on this story I'm thinking of writing a bleach or deathnote fanfic. Tell me what you think of the idea!! And I promise! This story will get done…eventually. I promise!!

Until then…see ya!

wolfdemontaika


	6. chapter 4: so not fair

Chapter 4: so not fair

Disclaimer: no I don't own it or else Hiei would be all mine! T-T

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!!!!! Forgive me?

"Fired!? What do you mean I'm fired!" I snapped as I slammed my fist down on my boss's desk. Behind me, Lizzy and Evangeline traded looks. My boss gulped as he looked up at my trembling form. Anger control had always been my problem, but I had been working on it. I promise!

"W-well Toria," he gulped, "it's not that you were a bad tour guide…it's just that it's not company policy to threaten our customers when they contradict you." He explained softly, his voice trembling in fear. I narrowed my eyes, contemplating how much trouble I would get into if I hung my boss out the fifth story window. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and looked back into Lizzy's blue eyes. Her message was loud and clear, do not do anything stupid. Stupid? Me? I replied back silently. She narrowed her gaze and shook her head.

I turned back to my boss and frowned. "Whatever! I'm out of here!" I snapped as I walked out of the room and slammed the door. Evangeline grabbed my shirt collar and dragged me out of the building, probably trying to keep me from doing anything that would cause me to end up in prison. I pushed her off and started walking down the street, completely furious. "How dare he fire me!!!! I only hid the stapler and his files a few times! It's not like I threw them into the shredder!" I paused for a second, thinking about the possibilities. "Maybe…" I started, turning back.

"Don't even think about it" snapped both of my friends as they hauled me down the street to the nearest ice cream parlor. I yelped as they threw me down into a chair. I glared up at them but they only smiled sweetly. I grumbled softly about how it was rude to drag someone down the street when all they wanted to do was feed all the important documents their ex-boss had to the shredder then feed it to him.

Lizzy handed me a chocolate ice cream bowl, keeping an eye on me; like I was going to start foaming at the mouth or something. I went to take a bite when I noticed something very shiny out of the corner of my eye. As I looked at it closer I noticed that whatever it was had beautiful sapphire blue engravings. I got up quickly and snatched it up before my friends could stop me. Suddenly I felt very weak and lightheaded. I gulped as I saw the thing wrap itself around my wrist tightly. "Uh-oh" I muttered as I felt myself fall to the floor. My sight dimmed as I heard Evangeline yell at me, but her voice seemed so far away. Lizzy, I noticed, was trying to yank whatever this thing was that had attached itself to me. "Go get grease monkey and hi-kun" I whispered as everything went black.

A/N: well what do you think? I know I haven't updated in forever and it's not as good as I hoped it was but I'm going to need some ideas. And if you review I might get to work on the next chappie quicker!!!! As for the thing that had attached itself to Toria's wrist….you'll just have to review to find out what it is!!!!!


End file.
